All things beautiful
by SirRubiksCube
Summary: A Spamano fanfic based off of the popular movie "The Vow".


Antonio held onto Lovino's hand as he drove the car. It was snowing that night, a rare treat for both of them. They lived in the suburbs of Madrid, Spain, which_ rarely _got snow at all. Antonio slowed down, stopping at a stop sign. Lovino smiled his rare smiles, squeezing the others' hand tightly. They had just both got off of work, Antonio working as a songwriter and occasionally having to help lift heavy objects for other people, and Lovino working as a customer service person, 'helping' other people with the problems they had with the companies' products. He really hated the job, but it got good pay and they were low on funds at that moment. He much rather enjoyed picking grapes, making wine, and just being outside, rather than being stuck in a cubicle for 15 hours a day. Antonio chuckled, thinking of their lives together so far. They had recently gotten married, and the rings on both of their hands shined brilliantly. A truck behind them sped up, unaware that their car was still stopped at the stop sign, but Antonio didn't notice it. It had only been half a minute since he stopped the car. He gently pressed on the gas pedal, the truck speeding up closer behind them. He let go of Lovino's hand for a minute, to turn into their subdivision in their neighborhood. The moment he turned to look at the road, the truck smashed into the back of their car. Time slowed down for the both of them. The car was pushed into a light pole, causing Antonio to move forward in his seat, his head hitting the steering wheel. Lovino flew forward, getting free of his seatbelt. His head hit the glass windshield and caused it to break, and he flew out of it. He landed on top of the hood of the car, and did not move. Antonio was unconscious as well, and everything seemed to turn into a black, foggy blur. The sirens immediately blared off of an ambulance, coming to both of their rescues.

Antonio woke up slowly, his vision blurry. Everything was just white and smudged, until he focused on one thing. He was in a hospital, surrounded by unfamiliar people. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew it was about him. All he wanted to see was Lovino. That's all he was worried about, not about himself, not about this broken rib, not about the cuts and bruises that were on his face or arms. He just wanted to see Lovino. A doctor walked up to his side.

"Antonio, can you hear me..?" The doctor said slowly. Antonio blinked, understanding what he said. He murmured something in response, too out of it to speak.

"He's just a little groggy, I'll come back to check on him later."

And with that, Antonio was alone again. He moved his head slowly, looking around. To his left, he saw blonde hair, which belonged to Francis, his friend. To his right, there was silver hair, which belonged to his other friend, Gilbert. He let out a small sigh, seeing their concerned faces.

".. 'm fine, guys." Antonio said quietly, the pain in his chest getting more intense as he spoke.

"Good to hear, mon chéri." Francis said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"OI. YOU NEED TO GET BETTER SO YOU CAN SEE THAT LITTLE FRIEND OF YOURS." Gilbert yelled, being his obnoxious self.

"Hey, Gilbert, be quiet, it's annoying when you yell." Francis retorted.

Antonio smiled slightly, missing these conversations with them. But he was determined to be able to walk so he could see Lovino. Little did he know, Lovino's room was located directly next to his.

A week had passed. Antonio had still not seen Lovino, and he was starting to get anxious.

"When can I see him? I need to.." Antonio pleaded with the doctor.

"You'll be able to see him today, we just need to run a few more tests."

Antonio felt jittery all of a sudden, as if a huge stress had been lifted off of him.

The moment the doctor gave him the o.k. to go into Lovino's room, Antonio flung the door open and ran up to his side.  
>Lovino looked normal, besides a few cuts here and there. Antonio sighed with relief.<p>

Lovino looked at him, still groggy from the previous tests he had gone under.

The doctor walked up. "Lovino is doing fine.. but we did encounter some problems."

Antonio looked at Lovino, now worried.

".. Lovi, how are you feeling..?" Antonio asked.

Lovino stared at him, unsure of how to answer.

"Lovi…" Antonio gripped his lover's hand.

"Lovi, do you know who I am..?"

Lovino stared again, blinking.

"… No.."

Antonio let go of his hand slowly, too shocked to say anything.

"Lovino didn't have much damage, just a few head wounds." The doctor paused. "But he lost a big part of his memory, we don't know how much is gone…"

Antonio shook his head.

".. My Lovi.. You can't be gone.."


End file.
